


Encarando o espelho

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra tem medo de não conseguir mais se encarar agora que sabe a verdade sobre os Seekers, Ellana está lá para a ajudar, quer ela queira ajuda ou não.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encarando o espelho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Facing the mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752455) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #023 "mirror" (espelho). Um espelho proverbial, nesse caso. Elas estão namorando, mas não são muito boas nisso.

Ellana parou na frente da porta de Cassandra, sem ter certeza de seu plano agora que estava ali. Desde que descobriu a verdade sobre os Seekers, ela tinha afastado a todos, mas especialmente Ellana. A princípio, a Inquisidora respeitou seus desejos e a deixou em paz, mas já era demais. Inspirou profundamente e bateu na porta.

“Estou ocupada,” Cassandra respondeu sem vir à porta.

“Cass, sou eu. Por favor, abre a porta.” Esperou por um tempo, e quando nenhuma resposta veio, continuou, “Não vou sair daqui até você me dar uma chance de falar contigo.”

Cassandra abriu a porta, mas só o bastante para se mostrar, e estava parada com seu corpo bloqueando o caminho. “Está tarde, e se me lembro bem você tem uma missão amanhã, você não deveria estar aqui.”

Ellana fez uma careta. “Por favor, Cassandra, não vamos fazer esse jogo. O sol mal se pôs, e vou coletar fragmentos, nada de extraordinário.”

“Não estou fazendo jogos, foi você que veio até aqui.”

Ellana revirou os olhos. “Sério? Então você vai só fingir que não está agindo como se alguém tivesse matado seu mabari de estimação?”

“Não é–”

“Você disse que precisava de espaço, e te dei, mas agora você só está ignorando seus problemas. Não vou deixar você sofrer sozinho só porque você acha que precisa se fazer pagar por todos os pecados da sua ordem, independentemente de ter tido ou não algo a ver com eles.”

Cassandra suspirou. “Tem alguma coisa que eu possa dizer para te fazer ir embora agora?”

Quando Ellana acenou negativamente, Cassandra recuou dois passos, segurando a porta aberta. Ellana não sabia o que fazer consigo mesma dentro do quarto de Cassandra, então só ficou parada envergonhada no meio dele.

“Então... vamos conversar?”

“Alguém já te disse que você pode ser irritantemente insistente de vez em quando?”

“Só todo mundo, o tempo todo. Mas também, tenho certeza de que só sobrevivi encarar o Corypheus e caminhar pela neve sendo teimosa demais para o meu próprio bem, então não tenho bem certeza se isso é ruim.” Isso conseguiu um pequeno sorriso de Cassandra.

“O que estou passando não é algo com o qual você pode me ajudar.”

“Posso tentar. Ou no mínimo, escutar você. Algumas vezes falar sobre as coisas ajuda.”

“Não tenho certeza de que posso explicar.”

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e então Ellana coçou a nuca. “Então talvez te abraçar até você se sentir melhor?”

“Eu... o quê?”

“Ou tipo deitar abraçada ou algo assim. Então se você sentir que está pronta para falar, pode falar.”

“Sinceramente nem sei o que dizer.”

Ellana sorriu sem jeito. “Estava meio que esperando que você dissesse ‘claro, vem pra cama comigo’, ou qualquer coisa assim. Quer dizer, não de um jeito dorme-comigo, só de um jeito me-segura-enquanto-eu-finjo-que-não-quero-chorar. Não que não goste do jeito dorme-comigo. Sinceramente, ouvi que uma cama é melhor para esse tipo de coisa do que o pátio. Apesar de que também gostei do pátio. E vou calar a boca agora.” Não era boa com esse tipo de coisa. Entre ela e Cassandra, era impressionante que tivessem conseguido passar da fase flertando-não-flertando.

“Você é impossível!” Ela virou o rosto para esconder o fato de que estava corando. “Mas se você realmente insiste, não acho que tenha algum problema em te deixar ficar mais um pouco.”

Ellana não sabia como responder a isso, então só deitou na cama de Cassandra e bateu no espaço ao seu lado. Cassandra deitou com ela, e por um tempo só ficaram em silêncio.

“Meu irmão costumava dizer que não importa o que você faça da sua vida, você sempre deve ser o tipo de pessoa que você não teria vergonha de encarar no espelho. Achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas depois que nós descobrimos a verdade sobre os Seekers, não sei de mais nada. Eu estou... eu estou com medo da pessoa que eu sou. Estou com medo de não conseguir mais me encarar. O que você faz quando tudo pelo que você dedicou a sua vida se prova uma mentira?”

Ellana colocou uma mão no cabelo de Cassandra e começou a fazer cafuné. “Escolhe uma luta diferente e torce para que dessa vez seja a certa? Tenta desfazer qualquer dano que você possa ter ajudado a causar? Refaz os Seekers e transforma eles em uma coisa melhor?”

“Eu já tinha te falando dessa última.”

“Ah é, deve ter sido daí que eu tirei a ideia. Mas você sabe do que estou falando. Você segue em frente.”

“Você tem um jeito interessante de olhar para o mundo.”

“É por isso que você me ama.”

“Não é a única razão.”


End file.
